CMS Terra Nova
The CMS ''Terra Nova'' is a Sovereign Colonies ship floating among the Armed Forces fleet orbiting Tau Volantis. History The CMS Terra Nova was a Mass Driver-class spaceship used by the Sovereign Colonies during their expedition to Tau Volantis in 2314. The ship is like a floating city with a tram system connecting the Fore, Mid, and Aft sections of the ship. Apart from spacious cargo holds, it included several on board facilities, including residential areas, environmental control, conning tower, tram stations and a shuttle. Unlike the Ishimura, the ship's tram system runs along the spine and not the tunnels on the inside of the ship. Like the Ishimura, the ship's size makes a tram system to transport crew between sections a necessity. The Terra Nova could hold up two large shuttles equal to the Crozier's size. Her commanding officer was Valery Dietz, and she was piloted by Tucker Edwards. During the excavation of Tau Volantis, specimens found on the planet were stored aboard the Terra Nova. Commander Dietz, however, wanted to transfer the specimens off the Terra Nova instead of keeping them on the ship. Dead Space 3 Isaac Clarke travels to the Terra Nova to repair the CMS Crozier, which lies in the aft shuttle bay. On arrival he must venture through the ships many sections to reach the tram system fighting off the mummified crew. As Isaac ventures into the depths of the Terra Nova, text and audio logs shed light on the fate of the ship and her crew. Most were killed during the cleanse order issued by General Mahad; those who weren't were slaughtered by the insurgence of the Necromorph lifeform brought up from the planet. Eventually, Isaac reaches the tram system, where Buckell informs Isaac of a supply cache in Conning Tower, near the mid ship tram station in an optional mission. Isaac begins searching for the cache and defending himself against the traps set by Edwards who locked himself in the Conning Tower during the slaughter of the Terra Nova crew. After surviving Edwards' traps, Isaac discovers the pilot's corpse. He triggers Edwards' final trap after he retrieves the supplies from the cache. Afterward, Isaac must head to the aft section of the ship to begin repairs on the [[CMS Crozier|CMS Crozier]]. Isaac travels through to the shuttle bay on several missions to get the shuttle ready for takeoff. After freeing the shuttle from the shuttle bay he is ripped from the ship after the bay is destroyed. He must fly back to the Fore section of the ship and take the Skip back to the [[CMS Roanoke|CMS Roanoke]]. The Terra Nova is left in orbit with the rest of the flotilla after the team launches in the Crozier to land on Tau Volantis. Events of Dead Space 3: Awakened The story of the Terra Nova continues in Dead Space 3: Awakened. After Isaac and Carver manage to escape Tau Volantis in a shuttle stolen from the remnants of Danik's forces, they arrive at the ship to learn that most of the surviving members of the Circle have gone insane and created a radical Unitologist Cult. The Unitologists that remained sane, such as Randall Carr, started to work on the ship's engines, attempting to jury-rig a ShockPoint Drive from one of their shuttles to the ship's reactor in order to fly the Terra Nova back to Earth. However, they were killed by the Cult Leader and his men before they had the chance. Isaac and John must continue this task and restart the engines and overload them beyond their designed parameters in order to generate enough power to the shock-point drive. They succeed, successfully enter shock-space, and return to Earth. Upon arriving back at Earth however, they find the Brethren Moons have already arrived and are attacking the planet. A Brethren Moon rises in front of them and the Terra Nova ''crashes, knocking Isaac and Carver unconscious. Gallery File:DS3_Terra_Nova_Sigil.png|Terra Nova Sigil Terra Nova.jpg File:CMS Terra-Nova 04.png File:DS3 CMS Roanoke 2.jpg File:CMS Terra-Nova 01.jpg File:CMS Terra-Nova 03.png CMS Terra-Nova 02.jpg See Also *Conning Tower *Other Ships: **CMS Crozier **CMS Greely **CMS Roanoke **CMS Brusilov **CMS Shackleton Trivia *The name Terra Nova'' is probably a refrence to an ill-fated expedition to the Antarctic from 1910 to 1913. *"Terra Nova" is Latin for "New Earth" or "New Land." *The Terra Nova's nickname is "The Luv Boat" as seen on the SK-1P travel destination monitor. *The Terra Nova bears a slight resemblance to the USG Ishimura in design. *Two Aegis 7 sized red and black Markers can be seen inside the cargo hold along with one much larger Marker, covered up, next to them. *Although the Terra Nova ''carries several Red Markers and experienced a necromorph infestation, in the 200 year duration between its deployment to Tau Volantis and Isaac's crew discovering the ship, it never reached the intense state of infestation and deterioration experienced on the ''USG Ishimura, despite being a ship of similar size and design. It is noticeably devoid of Corruption or Necromorph-created damage, being derelict due to nothing more than neglect. This is the same for the other necromorph-infested ships found in the flotilla above Tau Volantis. Notes Sources es:CMS Terra Nova Category:Spaceships